Rock Loverz II
by Uchiha Sakura Blossoms
Summary: Chap 4 12.15 SEQUEL TO ROCK LOVERZ Sakura has finally came back after 8 long years, and is now ready to start a realtionship with Sasuke. But then she finds out that he is engaged to another women. Ful Sum inside.SASSAK NejTen ShiIno NarHin
1. Return of the Cherry Blossom

1A/n: I'm back! Anyways sorry for the long wait. I was all over the world so I couldn't make the story. In this story I am going to put a lot of songs that aren't in English. Like Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and Filipino music. And I will be also using some material from TV shows but I will tell you. Well if you have any other question, feel free to ask me in you review hint hint or by PM. Anyway without further ado here is the first chapter of Rock Loverz II

Summary: Haruno Sakura has finally came back from America after 8 years. Now 25, she is ready to start a real relationship with Uchiha Sasuke. However when she came back she found out that Sasuke was engaged to another women. What will Sakura do? Will she be happy for him? Read and find out!

Pairings: Sasuke/ Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino, Naruto/Hinata some Kakashi/Anko

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs I will be using in future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of the Cherry Blossom 

' _I can't believe I'm going back home!' _thought the 25 year old bubble gum pink haired girl. Over the 8 years when she was absent, she had grown into a fine women. Her jade green eyes seemed to grow more beautiful and pure. She cut her hair again and now it was shoulder length in layers and she had side swept bangs. Today she was wearing a black business suit with a white tee shirt under. ( A/N: Picture on profile just imagine her having a black suit and pink hair.))

_'I wonder how much everyone has changed.'_ She thought.

"Sakura we are about to land, put your seatbelt on." said her manager, Mitarashi Anko. She had to stay with her the whole time she was in America because she was a family friend, and thought that she could help.

" Oh yeah." Sakura said getting out of her trance. She buckled her seat belt then looked out the window, there she saw her home town of Tokyo, Japan. It was 11:30 so it was dark and the cites lights shown like fireflies.

"Well, we are finally home." Anko said. When the plane was settled on the ground, everyone got up to grab there bags. Sakura had sent a lot of her stuff in a box so they were already there at Kunoichi Mansion.

"Everyone should be meeting you at the gate so I'll meet you later okay?" Anko said.

"Thank you Anko-sensei... for everything!" She said giving her a hug, She is calling her sensei now because she would always help her like a teacher.

* * *

**With The Rest Of The Gang **

**Ring Ring**

Went the phone at Sharingan residence. All of the guys answered the phone groggily.

"Hello?" Said all 4 of them.

"What are you guys doing alseep?" Said the girls.

"Well normal people would be sleeping right now." Nara Shikamaru said. Over the years he hasn't changed much. He still had the pineapple looking head, smart ass brain, and as lazy as ever.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yelled Yamanaka Ino. She also hasn't changed much. Still loud and blonde but still a good friend.

"What do you want Ino?" Hyuuga Neji said getting irritated. Neji changed a little. He wasn't so quiet and was opening up to people since he has been going out with Tenten.

"Neji-kun don't you now what tonight is?" Bakurashi Tenten said. She has changed too. Well first of her name isn't Bakurashi Tenten anymore, its Hyuuga Tenten. That's right. She and Neji finally tied the knot 2 years ago. The Hyuuga final popped the question on there 2 year anniversary. ((A/n: Remember? I added her a fake last name for people who don't.))

"No. What's tonight?" Uzumaki Naruto asked. Again the loud mouth blonde was still as loud as ever and I'm not talking about Ino. He still loves ramen and still loves Hinata.

"Naruto-kun how can you forget?" Hyuuga Hinata said. She wasn't so timid but she did change. Her once short dark purple hair has now grown to her waist and was kept in a neat pony tail.

"Yes we forgot! Now tell us what we forgot!" All they guys yelled.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS COMING BACK TONIGHT!" All the girls yelled. The guys eyes shot open.

"WHAT! WAIT, WE WILL BE THERE IN 2 MINUTES." The guys said except for one who hasn't been talking for a while. His name? Uchiha Sasuke.

" SASUKE? ARE YOU READY WE GOT TO GO PICK UP THE GIRLS!" Naruto yelled from downstairs.

"Hn." Sasuke said and went downstairs. He got in the car and they drove up to Kunoichi mansion.

"Hello? Hello? You guys for got to hang up the phone!" Tenten said.

* * *

**With Sakura **

Sakura went to get her bags at baggage claim. It took her a while since she couldn't find her bags.

' _I might be late!' _Sakura said and searched more frantically.

* * *

**With the gang.**

"DRIVE FASTER!" The girls yelled from behind. The guys had just picked up the girls and now they were speeding to the airport.

"Speed limit." Neji said pointing to the sign that said "SPEED LIMIT 75"

"Screw the speed limit and drive FASTER!" Tenten said. They guys got scared and started going faster. ((A/n: Always obey the speed limit people! Drive safe!))

* * *

**With Sakura**

"Oh gawd I'm late!" She said and ran to where she was going to meet them. It is very difficult to run in high heels you know!

* * *

**With the Gang**

"Well finally we made it!" Ino said running to meet Sakura. At the same time Sakura came running but got there before they did. She was breathing heavily.

"OMG! Sakura-chan! Did you wait for us for a long time?" Hinata said. Sakura was about to give her answer when she thought about it.

"Yes! What took you so long?" Sakura said.

"Were are so sorry Sakura-chan!" Tenten said and gave her a huge hug. Sakura smirked in her mind. _'So gullible!' _she thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Neji and Shikamaru said. Sakura smiled at them and was about to hug them when a yellow blob obstructed her view.

"SAKURA-CHAN! ITS BEEN TOO LONG! I REALLY MISSED YOU! DID YOU GET ME ANYTHING?" Naruto said and tackled her to the floor.

"Dobe. Get off her." said a figure behind them. They all turned to the source of the voice and saw non other then Sasuke.

Sakura heart skipped a beat. Ino and Tenten removed Naruto off her. Sakura then walked slowly up to Sasuke and then captured him in a tight hug.

The stoic Uchiha Sasuke didn't change that much. His hair did grow longer and had became more masculine. His voice changed into a more older and handsomer voice which could have a women swooning over him instantly. But one big thing did change...

"Sasuke-kun?" Said a women behind them. Sakura let go of him to see who called her Sasuke-kun, "Sasuke-kun."

When Sakura finally saw her, she couldn't stop looking at her. Honestly, Sakura thought she was really beautiful. She had long brown hair that went all the way to her butt, and innocent looking green eyes. Sakura thought that she looked like her but maturer, sexier, and smarter. ((A/N: Pic on profile. Under Rock Loverz II))

"Sakura, this is Fujiwara Ayaka." Sasuke said. Everyone in the group went dead silent.

"Hi Sakura! It is nice to meet you!" Ayaka said and extended her hand. Sakura stared at it then finally shock it. Then she noticed the ring on her engagement hand.

"Do you like it?" Ayaka said. "Sasuke-kun and I are getting married in a 2 months!"

Sakura felt that her mind stop working and she was going to collapse to the floor anytime now. She stared in disbelief at Sasuke, who just stared at the ground, eyes hidden under his bangs. Sakura snapped out of it and cam back to reality when Ino nudged her with her elbow.

"Oh. Congrats!" Sakura said putting on a fake smile but inside, her heart was slowly breaking apart.

"Sakura-chan you should get home. We will talk tomorrow. Okay?" Neji said and grabbed some of her bags while Shikamaru and Naruto helped. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well I see you later." Sakura said and followed them to there car.

"Goodbye!" Ayaka said and waved at her retreating back.

"Sasuke-kun she is a sweat girl. Did you invite her to the wedding?" Ayaka said. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to her or to anyone what so ever. He just staring at ground.

'_She finally came back.'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**With Everyone Else**

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded and smiled. Her eyes were red and there were tears threatening to fall any minute but Sakura fought back the urge.

"Sakura-chan we tried to tell you, but it was just to hard." Shikamaru said.

"Its alright. When did they get engaged?" Sakura asked.

"Last year." Ino said sadly.

"They meet 4 years ago." Tenten continued. Sakura couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She cried on Ino's shoulder. The rest of the car ride back home was silent.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"_I can't_ _believe that he got engaged." _I thought. Then something came to my mind.

"_5 years ago the letters, calls, text messages, and e-mails stopped coming!"_ I thought bitterly. I remember the last letter he wrote.

_Dear Sakura-chan, _

_Hello! So how's the business life working out for you? I'm doing okay here. I went to the record company today and I meet the bosses's daughter. I think her name was Fujiwara Ayaka. She kept giving me these looks. I have to go to brunch with her tomorrow for a business thing. But it doesn't matter you're the only girl for me. So when are you coming back? I just can't wait to see you again. Well right back. _

_Love, _

_Your Sasuke-kun_

_P.S. Did I tell you Naruto got a jar of pickles on his head? It took us hours to get it off. _

"_That was the last letter I got from him." _I thought sadly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Sakura-chan we are here." Ino said. They guys helped them with her bags and put it inside the Kunoichi mansion.

"Its good to be back!" Sakura said and jumped on the couch. Nothing in the house changed except some new furniture.

"Okay bye guys we will see you later!" Ino said and kissed Shikamaru. Tenten and Hinata did the same to Neji and Naruto.

"So Ten-chan how is married life with Neji?" Sakura asked. Tenten blushed. "It doing okay I guess."

"I still can't believe that you guys didn't move into together yet!" Ino said. Hinata got some popcorn and soda and sat it down on the table in front of them.

"Me either. Its not a money problem is it?" Sakura asked.

"No. Dr. Mil said that we shouldn't rush thing and should take it slow." Tenten said. She obviously told them a lie and she didn't even believe it but she couldn't tell them the news just yet.

"You guys have been dating for 9 years!" Hinata said and ate some popcorn.

"Whatever." Tenten said taking a sip of her soda.

"What about you Ino-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really." Ino said.

"WHAT! Shikamaru didn't propose yet?" Sakura asked astonished.

"Yeah. That smart ass is to lazy to propose. He might think its to troublesome, and I might have to do it." Ino said with a laugh. Hinata and Tenten smirked.

" Oh Hinata stop eating popcorn, you still want to fit in your wedding dress right?" Ino said. Sakura frowned and stopped eating.

" A little controlling are we not?" Sakura said.

" As Hinata's wedding planner I have to the wedding as a success. And the bride can't be seen fat." Ino said. Everyone rolled there eyes. Hinata and Naruto wedding was in 2 weeks. Hinata's Maid of Honor is going to be Ino. Naruto's Best Man is going to be Sasuke. They decided to have everyone be a Maid of Honor and Best man at least once. Tenten maid of was Hinata, Ino's is going to be Sakura is Shikamaru ever proposes, and Sakura's well be Tenten. As for the guys its was Neji's Best Man was Shikamaru, Shikamaru's is going to be Naruto, and Sasuke's is going to be Neji.

" I'm glad I'm here for the wedding. Sorry Ten-chan that I couldn't go to yours." Sakura said.

"That's okay Sakie-chan." Tenten said.

"Wait is Hina-chan was your Maid of Honor and Ino-chan was a bridesmaid who was the last bridesmaid?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked down.

"Ayaka was the last one." Ino answered.

"Oh." Sakura said. Then there was a pregnant silent.

"Oh Hinata its past 12! We have to go to Osaka to buy the dresses." Ino said and got a clip board out from her pocket. They all stared wide eyed at her while she wrote stuff. 0.o They were all thinking _"Were the hell did she get the clip board?"_

"GUYS GO TO SLEEP WE ARE ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE!" Ino screamed at them. They got scared then they immediately went upstairs to go to sleep.

A/n: Hey! Well that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it. By the way Fujiwara means wisteria fields and Ayaka means colorful flower. She is also not mean like all the rest of Sasuke girl friends. But just to clarify.

**THIS IS A SASUKE /SAKURA FIC! **

A/n: Yeah okay. Please review!

Rock Out!  
Uchiha Sakura Blossoms


	2. Wedding Surprises

1A/n: Wow. That was a lot of reviews! Anyway thanks to everyone whom reviewed. Hands everyone cookies Anyway yeah the only show I'm taking SOME material is from Friends. Friends is my ultimate favorite televison show. If you haven't already, you should watch it its really funny. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Rock Loverz II!

**♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! ♥  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Friends, or songs in future chapters.

Chapter 2: Wedding Surprises

It was another beautiful and sunny day at the Kunoichi resident. Birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and the weather was absolutely perfect. Until...

"GUYS WAKE UP! ITS EXACTLY 6:15 AND WE HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY TO OSAKA TO BUY DRESSES!" Yelled the energetic blond walking into everyone's room and yelling at them.

"It won't take us that long to get there." Tenten said and she got up from her bed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? WE HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE ALL THE OTHER SOON-TO-BE-BRIDES!" Ino shouted again.

"Ino-pig...shut...up" Sakura said as she removed the covers from her little body.

"Why would there be a lot of 'soon-to-be-brides' there?" Asked Hinata while she was brushing her teeth.

"You now the big wedding gown designer, Mitsue' Russe?" Ino asked as she combed her long blonde locks. ((A/n: Mitsue is the name of one of my best friends. Its pronounced Mit-Su-Ay, and Russe is the last name of Charlotte Russe, a fashion designer.))

"Yeah." Sakura said, as she also brushed her teeth.

"Well her store at the mall in Osaka has this big blow out sale. Wedding dresses for ¥ 9900." she said as she grabbed a shirt from her closet. ((A/n: They have like a $99 dollar gown sale here. My sister went to buy one even though she is no where near getting married. Lol))

"What? Well hurry you guys let go get a dress!" Hinata said and grabbed a piece of toast the was made on the table.

"Yeah and maybe I'll get one..." Ino pondered.

"Shikamaru-san hasn't even proposed yet. Don't get to ahead of yourself" Sakura said when she came down fully dress. She was wearing a white shirt with cherry blossoms falling on the side, white capri pants, and white and pink Etnies. Her pink short hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"He will propose...someday." Ino said. She was wearing a orange shirt, denim pants, and white Addidas. Her long hair was tied into two low pigtails.

"Yeah someday being next century." Tenten said. She was wearing a dark red Chinese shirt (Like the one she wears in the Anime in the second half) and black baggy pants. She also wore red DCs. Her hair as usual was in two buns.

"Shut up." Ino said. She grabbed her clip board and her cell phone with the headset.

"Guys come on!" Hinata said. She was wearing a brown shirt, jeans, and brown Etnies. Her long hair was kept into a low ponytail.

"What car should we drive?" Sakura asked.

"Ah...let drive in to separate cars." Ino said.

"Good idea...I CALL SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten said.

"Wait, why do you get Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Because I don't want to be stuck with your crazy wedding planner." Tenten whispered to Hinata.

"Great so I get Hinata. I can tell you _everything _about what I have planned for your wedding!" Ino said emphasizing the word everything.

"Great...he..he" Hinata said with a nervous laugh. Hinata and Ino got in the silver Porsche, while Tenten and Sakura got into the black one. Then the drove off to the mall. ((A/n: Lol a black Porsche just passed me. I'm in the park watching my nieces. This happened before...))

**♣ With the Guys ♣  
**

"Hey you guys, I have a question." Shikamaru said. They were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"What?." Neji said.

"Um...well... uh...to troublesome... how do I propose to Ino?" Shikamaru finally asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said earing him a bonk on the head by Sasuke.

"Dobe if you don't know, why do you answer?" Sasuke said.

"Stop calling me dobe Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

"You know every time you say that I just keep calling you dobe, dobe." He said. Naruto growled but cooled down surprisingly.

"How did you propose?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"It was so romantic, in Hinata's opinion." Naruto said.

"You hid the ring in her ramen, and she almost choked on it." Neji said.

"What? In less she didn't." Naruto said. Neji then hit him on the head.

"Idiot." Neji and Sasuke both said.

"Thanks. That helped. " Shikamaru said sarcastically, interrupting them.

"Uh yeah sorry, why don't you do it at a basketball game or something?" Naruto asked.

"That's a great idea. She said she loved basketball when I took her to a game." Shikamaru said and ran out the door.

"Wow. The dobe actually had a good idea." Sasuke said and went upstairs.

"Thank you." Naruto said giving the V-sign, looking like Lee.

"WHAT...HEY!" Naruto said finally noticing what he actually said.

**♠ With the Girls ♠  
**

"Well we are finally here!" Ino said and locked her car. Sakura's car parked next to hers.

"Thank Kami-sama!" Hinata said, glad that she doesn't have to listen to Ino babbling anymore.

"Okay so lets find the store." Sakura said and walked inside the gigantic mall, searching for a directory. When they found it, they were looking for the store.

"Here it is!" Tenten said pointing to a little red spot that read _'Mitsue' Russe'_.

"Okay its on the forth floor, and we are on the 1st." Hinata pointed out.

"Okay so lets go!" Ino said pulling Hinata to the escalator.

**• 25 minutes later •  
**

"Finally!" Sakura said panting.

"It wouldn't have taken us that long if _someone _didn't have to stop at every store we past by." Tenten said.

"What? 50 off. Hello?" Ino said holding 25 bags in her arms.

"Whatever. We are following your schedule remember?" Tenten said. Ino's eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Well Come one guys lets hurry!" Ino said running to the front of the store opening. It wasn't open yet so there was a lot of women there, pushing and shoving.

"Okay girls, here is the plan!" Ino said taking out her clip board magically again. The girls just sweat dropped.

"Here is the dress we are looking for. Memorize it" Ino said in a serious tone, which scared the girls.

"When you locate the dress, blow on these. 3 sharp blast!" She said handing them shiny sliver whistles.

"Are these really necessary?" Hinata said holding hers up.

"Yes. Usually they only have one dress in each size, so we have to find it before anybody else does!" She said.

"Fine." Sakura said, pocketing her whistle. Then one of the shop's employees came and prayed that he wouldn't get trampled. When he opened the door, he did in fact get trampled.

"GO GO GO!" Ino yelled and pushed a couple of women out of the way. The rest of the girls just stood there, with saucer like eyes. ((A/N: Friends))

"I feel so sorry for Shikamaru." Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata said and the same time, walking into the store when it was clear.

"No, no, no, YES!" Ino said when she found Hinata's dress on a rack. She was about to get it when she felt another women tug on it.

"I'm sorry this dress is taken!" Ino said from the other side. Then the girl on the other side yanked on it really hard, making Ino fly to the other side of the rank.

"I'm sorry but I saw it first." the women said taking it from Ino's hands, with a fake smile.

"Its okay, well I guess I'll go find another dress." Ino said and dusted herself up. ((A/N: Friends))

"You do that." The women said and turned her back on Ino to go pay for it. Ino took this chance to blow on her whistle three times, then Ino jumped on the women's back tackling her to the ground. The women and employees just when on with there business thinking that wasn't the first time they saw people fighting over a wedding dress.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata came running as soon as they heard the whistle. They came to a halt when they saw Ino and another women fighting on the ground, with the wedding dress laying beside them. They sweat-dropped _again_ and grabbed the dress to go pay for it.

**• 45 minutes later •  
**

"I can't believe that fight lasted for 30 minutes!" Tenten said. They were back in Tokyo, drinking coffee at a small coffee house called Central Perk. They were sitting on a orange couch. ((A/n: Friends))

"That biatch hit me really hard." Ino said holding a pack of ice to her eye.

"Well if you noticed that we went to buy the dress, you wouldn't have a big black eye right now." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Ino said and sipped her coffee. There was a long silence until...

"I GOT MY DRESS!" Hinata shouted out of nowhere which scared the girl as well as the people there at the coffee house.

"And we also got the bridesmaid dresses and the flower girl dress." Tenten said.

The wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses, and the flower girl dress was absolutely stunning. The wedding dress was a classic white one. It was strapless and the bottom of the dress made it look like a princess dress. The Vail will be worn in a tiara. The shoes were just silver with diamonds on it.

The bridesmaid dress was purple and was also strapless. It had a ribbon at the waist to bring out the curves to the person who will wear it. It went 7 inches past the knees, and the shoes were purple with a diamond in the middle.

The flower girl dress was white and the ribbon around her waist was purple and the dress was in layers going down. The shoes were also white. ((A/n: Pictures on Profile.))

"Who is going to be you flower girl?" Sakura asked.

"My little sister, Hanabi." Hinata said. (Pretend she is still 7 and not 20)

"Oh I remember her." Tenten said.

"Hey you guys we have time to go visit the place were Hinata might get married." Ino said as she removed the ice from her eyes.

"Ino-chan, I told you. I want a simple wedding, not one that can cost me a million dollars." Hinata complained.

"Oh come on Hina-chan it's a beautiful place!" Ino said.

"What is the place?" Sakura asked, paying for everyone's coffee.

"This museum." Ino said.

"Your going to get married in a museum?" Sakura said.

"No. You see you can get married there. All they do is clear it out and you'll get married in this big fancy room." Hinata said.

"Can we in less see it?" Ino begged.

"Fine." Hinata said and grabbed her bag.

**• 10 minutes later •  
**

"This. Place. Is. Great!" Sakura said. They were in the big room were people can have the wedding ceremony.

"See Hina-chan!" Ino said.

"No Ino-chan I am not having it here." Hinata said. "And plus I already have a place in mind."

"Fine." Ino said and was about to leave when a museum worker came.

"May I help you girls?" She asked.

"No we where just looking at the room." Tenten said.

"Oh. To expensive for you?" Asked the girl. That ticked Ino off.

"No we just don't want to have it here." She said politely.

"_Here we go again!" _Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata thought.

"Okay I hope you have a good day!" She said.

"HEY. I don't know who you think you are, but I can afford this! I can get married here if I wanted to!" Ino protested.

"Would you like to?" She said handing her a paper were she can fill it out.

"Ino-chan! Shikamaru-san hasn't even proposed yet!" Sakura said.

"Ssshhhhhhh" Ino said.

"I must warn you. You'll have to wait for at least 2 years." She said.

"Okay!" Ino said a little to happily.

"Okay then sign here, here, and here!' She said. When they were done she gave Ino the receipt and they left.

"INO-CHAN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" They girls yelled at her.

"Shikamaru-kun has to propose before the 2 years and by then we won't have to worry about a place to have the wedding ceremony." Ino said.

"Okay..." They said and dropped the subject.

**♦ Kunoichi Residence ♦  
**

"Shikamaru, are you sure we should be here?" Naruto said. They were inside the girl's house.

"Yeah I just need to write a note to Ino-chan" Shikamaru said and wrote the note.

"They are going to kill us." Neji said.

"No there not." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah there going to kill Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Then the phone began to ring. They decided if they answer it, there all going to get killed. Then the answering machine got it.

"_You know what to do!" _The girl all said on the answering machine.

"_Hi its Ami from Tokyo's National Museum of Art. I'm calling on behalf of the Nara-Yamanaka wedding. There has been a few cancellations, and you are able to have it sooner like next month. Give me a call." _Click

**THUMP**

"Shikamaru?" Neji said. Shikamaru fainted.

§ A/n: Hoped you liked it! Please leave a review. And don't forget to go check out the pictures on my lookup! §

♫ Rock out ♫

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms ♀


	3. Neji and Tenten

A/n: Hello people Well I have nothing really to say but if you don't mind people, will you please stop flaming Ayaka. I knew I should have told you earlier, but she is my little cousin who is only 13. 

Flame me I don't care but if it is really bad, prepare for a cursing from me. But yeah please don't flame her, she is so nice, and sweet, so please don't. She even cried when she read it. I'm not going to tell who flamed her, it is classified unless you go to see for yourself.

Anyway yeah please enjoy chapter three of 'Rock Loverz II' Please review

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. I don't own Friends, David Crane, Marta Kauffman, and Kevin Bright does, and I don't own the songs used in future chapters.

Chapter 3: Neji and Tenten

_"It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you More and more each day   
It's not supposed to hurt this way   
I need you, I need you, I need you   
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why"_

"Sad song don't you think Saki-chan?" Ino said and she knocked on the open door of Sakura's room. Sakura just looked down sadly, putting her guitar she was using, in the case that lay flat on her pink floor.

"When did you compose that song?" Ino asked as she sat on the bed and put an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"When I found out about him and her." She said hissing at the thought of them together.

"Sakura, you will be okay, just don't think about him until after Hina-chan and Naruto-baka's wedding." Ino said with a smile. Sakura giggled.

"Fine. Where is Ten-Chan and Hina-Chan?" Sakura asked as she put her guitar case on its stand.

"Tenten is out with Neji. Hinata and Naruto are having lunch. They would be back in a hour or so. I'll see you later, I'm meeting Shika-kun " She said happily and went out of the room.

"Ja." She said.

'How am I supposed to not think about Sasuke-kun and Ayaka?' Sakura thought.

"I know I know You break them up and you have Sasuke-kun " Sakura's inner self said.

'I haven't heard from you in a while.' Sakura thought.

'You never really needed me.' Inner chick said.

'I don't need you now "

"Then why did you ask quote 'How am I supposed to not think about Sasuke-kun and Ayaka.' end qoute"  
'Because I thought that no one was in there.'

'Whatever.' She said and left, leaving Sakura in deep thought.

.: Neji and Tenten :.

"Neji-kun, you really think we should be doing this without them knowing?" Tenten said to her husband.

"Tenten, we're married now I don't think they well mind..."he said.

"Okay." Tenten said. They were currently in a real-estate office, sitting on a grey love seat.

"No worries." He said and continued to browse through some of the new homes magazine. Tenten and Neji decided it was time to move out of the mansions and get a place of there own outside the city. They haven't told the gang yet, and decided to tell them later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga?" Said the receptionist. Neji and Tenten then stood up to walk towards her. When she looked up, she instantly had heart shaped eyes towards Neji. Tenten seeing this quickly bangs her hands on the receptionist desk, gaining her attention.

"Yes?" Tenten hissed. Neji just sweat dropped.

"Your next, go down the hallway then make a left. It's the first door on you right." She said and started at Neji.

"Thank you." She said and grabbed Neji's hand and yanked him down the hall. When they were about to enter the room, Tenten came to a halt.

"Daijoubu ka?" Neji asked.

"Its nothing, I'm just thinking about this." Tenten said.

"Do you think we shouldn't get the house?" He said.

"NO! I mean yes...I don't know Neji-kun."Tenten said and encircled her arms around his neck. Neji put his arms around her waist reassuringly.

"We don't have to get the house now. We can tell them first and get there reaction." Neji said.

"No. Let just make sure we get a house then we tell them. We don't want them to get sad over nothing." Tenten said and opened the door. In there was non other then Tsunade, face down on her desk sleeping, with drool on the side of her face. Tenten and Neji sweat dropped as they looked around the room. There was sake bottles scattered on the floor, papers, and spare change.

"Tsunade!" Tenten shouted. Upon hearing her name, her head snapped up causing her to hold her head from head rush.

"What?" She said. When she saw whom was in her office her eyes grew wide.

"Well isn't is Hyuuga Neji and Bakurashi Tenten from Konoha High." She said and leaned on her chair, hands behind her head.

"I'm surprise you remember us!" Tenten said and sat in the chair in front of her ex-principles desk. Neji following suit.

"How could I forget Hyuuga Neji. Everyday a yong girl would be sent up tp my office crying a river telling me a long story about Neji braking up with her." Tsunade said and began fixing the papers on her desk.

.: Flash Back :.

_Its was another day in Konoha High School. The current juniors, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru were laying on the grass under a cherry blossoms tree. Neji and Sasuke were both currently occupied with a couple of girls who were sitting on there laps. Naruto was eating ramen and was rambling on about something that had to do with him having the big drum solo and blowing away the audience, to Shikamaru who of course wasn't listening and just staring at the clouds._

_"Ami I'm sorry but its over between us." Neji said and stood up, dropping the girl who was sitting on his lap, to the floor._

_"But Neji-kun, you said we had something special!" She said and began crying._

_"Well turns out we don't, so later!" Neji said and turned around stuffing his hands in his pocket. The girl just continued crying and ran to the office._

_"Tsuande-sama!" The young girl cried out, which scared the sake out of the women._

_"WHAT!" She yelled. When she saw who called her she calmed down._

_"Not again." She mumbled to herself._

_"Neji-kun broke up with me!" She cried on her desk. Wetting all the paper work she had been doing before she dozed of._

_"Damn you Neji" Tsuande thought._

.: End Flash Back :.

"Neji-kun how rude!" Tenten said and hit him on the arm. He just shrugged but winced at the pain from Tenten's hit.

"I remember the first time a met Kunoichi to." She said.

"Here we go again with the flash back." Neji said and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Shut up!" Tsuande said.

.: Flash Back :.

_It was the first day of senior year for Kunoichi. The just got here in Sakura's car and was looking for there lockers._

_"Here are our lockers! Sakura said._

_"Great lets put our books in it and go to the office since the principal wants to see us." Hinata said and opened her locker. When they were done they went to the office. When they found it they knocked on the door but there was no response._

_"Knock Knock" Hinata knocked_

_No response..._

_"KNOCK KNOCK" Ino knocked harder._

_Still no response..._

_"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" Tenten knocked harder and longer._

_Still no response..._

_"BANG BANG BANG!' Sakura did the hardest._

_"WHAT!" Yelled a voice from inside._

_"Um.. We are your new students." Sakura said nervously._

_"Oh please come in." The voice said in a sweet tone. The girls sweat dropped. They opened the door and found a blond haired women with the biggest boobs they have ever seen. On her desk was some paper with drool on it, some empty sake bottles, and a name plat that said 'Principal Tsunade'._

_"Oh you must be the group Kunoichi. Am I correct?" Tsunade said._

_"Yes." Tenten said._

_"Okay I would give you a quick briefing and you could go of to your first period class." Tsunade said. The briefing didn't seem quick. It seemed like hours then she stopped talking._

_"Okay here is your first period teacher. KAKASHI GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS IN HERE!" Tsunade said. Then a man with a mask covering his face entered. He was reading a perverted book called Icha Icha Paradise._

_'Why is he reading a book like that?' The girls thought._

_"This is your home room teacher, Kakashi-sensei." Tsunade said. The girls bowed politely._

_"Yo." Was all he said and continued reading his book._

_"He will escort you to you classroom now so GET OUT!" Tsunade said and kicked them out._

_"Okay lets go shall we?" Kakashi-sensei said and walked threw the deserted hallways._

.: End Flash Back :.

"That damn Icha Icha reading pervert." Tsuande said.

"Um Tsuande?" Tenten said.

"Oh yes. What can I help you two with?" Tsuande said.

"We would like to buy a house." Neji said.

"Really? You kids are married?" Tsuande asked.

"Yes we got married about a month ago." Tenten said.

"Oh well congratulations! So were would you like to live?" Tsuande said.

"Actually we don't want to live anywhere far from Tokyo, but still far enough." Neji said.

"Well here are some catalogs and magazines you kids can look through. And when you are down just to me." Tsuande said and continued to work on some papers. Neji and Tenten browsed through the magazines and catalogs, until they came across a beautiful house.

"This house. I want it. Its perfect! Tenten said and handed her the magazine.

.: ♥ :.

A/n: Sorry for the shortness. I'm just really busy so yeah. Sorry but anyway please review! Oh and I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested! PM me if you are!

Rock Out!  
Uchiha Sakura Blossoms ♥


	4. Walk Away Ino and Shikamaru Part !

A/N: Hey peoples. Well first I would like to apologize for not updating faster. School got to me haha.

**♥ MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is my present to you! ♥  
**

**IMPORTANT: For those of you who requested more Sasuke and Sakura moments, you have to be patient. I have to get through all the other pairings. It is going to go into this order: Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, then Naruto and Hinata. I have to write about them as well. So please stop requesting that because this is mainly and Sasuke and Sakura story. **

**So, CHILL people. AND some girl stole my other story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attention Class we have a New Student!**

A/n: M'kay done with that. I would like to give thanks to:

**- The people who reviewed. Thanks Hands Cookie**

**- My Manang, Kunoichi Blossoms. I luv ya Manang**

**- My Onee-chan, Kyuubi-Lover. I luv ya too Onee-chan**

**- My other Onee-chan, Ami-chan. I luv ya as well Ami-Onee-chan**

**- And Black and Green. Other whys known as Kumi-Chan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Friends, or any songs used in future chapters. In this chapter it will be the song 'Walk Away' by Paula Deanda.**

Chapter 4: Walk Away

♦ Ino Sakura Tenten ♦

"Ano, Sakura-Chan what do you think of this outfit?" Ino said picking up a dress and hanging the hanger around her neck so that is looks like she is wearing it.

"For the last time Ino-chan. I. DON'T. CARE." Sakura said and fell back into a laying position on Ino's bed.

"Hmm. Okay then what about this one?" She said and picked up another dress. Sakura sighed. Ino and Sakura has been at this for about 3 hours already. Ino is going on a date with a certain lazy ass, and she is trying to pick a dress that will be good enough. So who does she asks? That fashion diva Sakura herself.

"Come on Sakura-chan. Shikamaru might be proposing tonight and I just want to look as good as you are Sakura-chan." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Ino-Chan." She said and got up and walked towards her huge closet.

"Where is Shikamaru-san taking you anyway?" Sakura asked while browsing through her clothing.

"Er.. A basketball game..." Ino said and little uneasy.

"Oh that is nice...WAIT A WHAT?" Sakura asked as she dropped one of her dresses she was holding.

"Yeah. We are going to a Laker game." Ino said and picked up the dress that had fallen to her pearl white floor.

"Lakers?" Sakura said and continued looking for a dress. "I didn't know you were into the Lakers." She continued.

"Why not? The Lakers are cool." She said. Sakura Sweat dropped.

"You never even heard so them before Shikamaru-san mentioned them have you?" She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"...Maybe..." She said. Sakura laughed at her friends reaction. "I don't know. I am more of a 'New York Nicks' kinda girl then a LA Laker girl." She said.

"Your only saying that because you lived in New York." She shot back.

"...Maybe.." Sakura said. They both shared a laugh before Tenten came home with a manila folder in hand.

"Hey Ten-chan what is in the folder?" Ino asked as she and Sakura came out of her room.

"Nothing" She said a little to quickly which made Sakura and Ino raise a fine brow.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten said to try and change the subject.

"Er we are trying to find a good dress for Ino's date." Sakura said and walked back into Ino's room, Tenten and Ino following suit.

"Hmm were are you two going?" Tenten asked and sat on Ino's bed.

"To a basketball game." Sakura chipped holding back a giggle.

"A basketball game? Are you serious? Ino-chan knows absolutely nothing about basketball." She said and began laughing uncontrollably like a hyena. Sakura giggled along with her.

"Heyཀ I know plenty of things about basketballཀ" She defined herself.

"Okay, what does a power forward do?" Tenten asked.

"Well the power forward does...erm...he...ah...OH SHUT UPཀ" Ino said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Everyone knows what a power forward does..." Tenten said.

"Well I bet Sakie-chan doesn't" Ino said and looked at Sakura.

"A power forward plays offensively often with his back to the basket; on defense, plays under the basket or in a zone defense or against the opposing power forward or in man-to-man defense" Sakura said with a grin and a V-sign. Ino and looked at her as if she was crazy with her eyes as wide as basket balls. (Oo) Tenten just crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded with her eyes closed.

"I have taught my student well." She said. Sakura giggled.

"Oo Ino-chan I like this oneཀ" Sakura said and removed a one of a kind Mitsue Russe (1) collection. It consists of a long sleeved red shirt with a diamond shaped opening in the chest area, but doesn't show so much cleavage. The shirt goes all the way to her waist and tied to the side. Comfy black dress pants are worn. Black stilettoes in crested with pure diamonds complete that outfit. (A/n: Pictures is on my profile. Both shoes and clothes.)

"Ooh I like it tooཀ" She said and grabbed it.

"I like it, but it seem a bit fancy don't you think?" Tenten said and she walked over to examine the shirt.

"Non sense. I love itཀ" Ino said and ran to the bathroom to try it on.

"So what are you doing today Ten-chan?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the comfy floor. Tenten tensed a bit before regaining her composer.

"Nothing much. You?" Tenten said and joined her on the floor, sitting cris-cross.

"Actually I was going to ask you guys if you would listen to a song I composed yesterday." She said.

"Which song?" Hinata said and she came into the room, startling both Tenten and Sakura.

"Well I kinda wrote it when I found out about Ayaka and Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Oh love to hear itཀ" Ino said as she came out from the bathroom fully dressed in her clothes.

"But don't you have to get ready for your date?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. This is more important." Ino said and sat down. Now they were in a big circle.

"Okay well here are the back up lyrics. You guys will get the beat fast so don't worry." Sakura said and handed them a book that was full of lyrics.

"Now this song is a little different from what I used to do, but New York changed me...a lot" Sakura said and pressed play on the stereo. In a matter of seconds a slow-ish kind of song began to play. (A/n: Lyrics in bold are sung by Sakura only. Lyrics in italic are sung by Hinata, Ino and Tenten only. Lyrics in bold and Italic are sung by all of them. Song on Profile hopefully...)

_**I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me **_

**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
and I feel that I must confess  
even though it kills me to have to say  
ill admit that I was impressed  
is it calling just showed up affection  
gotta commend you on your selection  
though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
in the back of my mind I cant help but question **

_does she rub your feet **when you've had a long day**  
scratch your scalp **when you take out your braids**  
does she know that you **like to play ps2 till 6 in the morning like I do **_

_**I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
and even though we've moved on  
it gets so hard to walk away **_

_I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me_  
**walk away, walk away**  
_I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me_  
**walk away**  
_i cant forget it how we use to be_

**I guess I gotta live my life from day to day  
hoping maybe you'll come back  
and though I tell myself not to be afraid  
to move on but it seems I cant  
no other man has given me attention  
it ain't the same as your affection  
though I know I should be content **

**in the back of my mind I cant _help but question_**  
_does he kiss me on the forehead _**before we play**  
_show on my doorstep _**with a bouquet**  
_does he call me in the middle of the day _**just to say**  
_baby I love you _**like you used too**

_**I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
and even though we've moved on  
it gets so hard to walk away **_

_I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me_  
**walk away, walk away**  
_I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me_  
**walk away**  
_i cant forget it how we use to be_

**so hard to express this feeling  
cause nobody compares to you **_to you_  
**and you know she'll never love you like I do **

_**I cant explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
and even though we've moved on  
it gets so hard to walk away **_

_I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me_  
**walk away, walk away**  
_I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me_  
**walk away **

**I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
you gonna remember me**

The song then ended. A single crystal tear slide down Sakura porcelain face. Hinata, Tenten and Ino then got up to hug Sakura in a tight embrace. They stayed in this position for some time before Tenten realized that it was time for Ino to get ready.

♣ Ino ♣

Ino was waiting downstairs for her cough man cough. She looked at the grandfather clock that was tick tocking softly which seemed to bother her.

'_Our date is at six o'clock.' _She thought to herself. It was already 5:45 and Shikamaru was yet to make his appearance. She sighed and began reading her favorite magazine _Vogue_.

'_Dammit!' _Ino thought and put her book down. She looked at the clock and saw it said 5:55. _'Where the hell is that lazy-ass pineapple head?!?'_

Ino, being the hot tempered impatient person she is, began pacing around the room. Then to her excitement the doorbell rang. She smiled and fixed her blouse and cleared her throat.

"Hi Shi-NARUTO?" she said in surprise and her supposed 'Shika' was really the loud mouth blond. And no it wasn't a mirror.

"Hi Ino-san. Is Hinata-chan here?" He said with a toothy grin. Ino's eye began to twitch and a frustrated sign appeared everywhere around her forehead.

"YOU LOUD-MOUTH IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIKA-KUN!??" Ino screamed at him.

"Right here." A voice behind Naruto said. He stepped into the light to reveal his handsome face. Well in Ino's opinion.

"Shika-kun! I knew you'll make it!" she said and ran to tackle him into a big bear hug.

"Ino-chan. Can't. Breath." He coughed out.

"Uh Ino-san?" Naruto said. Ino looked at him with a angry look.

"He can't breath." Naruto said and backed up a little bit.

'Eh?" Ino said and released her cough death cough grip on Shikamaru.

"Finally." He said and regained his original color.

"Let's go!" Ino said and grabbed hold of his arm and skipped to his car.

A/N: Sorry I had to end it there. Well yea here is your update so please review! AND STOP THE GIRL THAT IS STEALING MY OTHER STORY!!!!!!!!!!!

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms ♥


End file.
